


Comme une Ombre I : L'Enfant du Noir

by Virgile



Series: Comme une Ombre [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autobiography, Ecriture à la première personne, F/M, Fan de Severus Snape, Gen, drame, saga
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgile/pseuds/Virgile
Summary: La vie de Severus Rogue, à travers ses propres mots (maux, ai-je envie d'écrire). En je et en compagnie des ténèbres. Severus Rogue, par Severus Rogue.T1 : L'histoire d'un crapaud qui rêvait d'être un Prince. Sa vision du monde, du haut de son mètre trente et pas plus loin que le bout de son long nez crochu.





	1. Prologue

« Je me refuse à accepter cette harmonie supérieure. Je prétends qu’elle ne vaut pas une larme d’enfant, une larme de cette petite victime qui se frappait la poitrine et priait le « Grand Merlin » dans son coin infect ; non elle ne les vaut pas, car ces larmes n’ont pas été rachetées »

d’après F. DOSTOIEVSKI, Les Frères Karamazov

 

* * *

 

**Prologue**

* * *

 

S’agissait-il d’une sorte de repentir ? Une envie de s’expliquer ? Un besoin de se faire comprendre ? Une certaine volonté d’être pardonné ?

Oui, certainement.

Même si rien ne pouvait excuser les actes accomplis ni apaiser l’âme… ou ce qui en restait.

Aucune parole n’avait été prononcée. Tout avait été pensé. Mais cela n’avait guère d’importance puisque c’était la première fois que les mots devenaient conscients.

C’était le silence qui parlait… le même qui répondait.

Rien dans la posture droite de l’homme au regard vide ne montrait le bouleversement intérieur qu’il vivait.

Aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres, fermement scellées, comme l’était son cœur.

On aurait pu le croire endormi si ses yeux avaient été clos ; on aurait pu le croire mort si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

A quoi cet homme pouvait-il bien penser ? Quelles étaient donc les pensées qui l’absorbaient tant ? Pensait-il seulement ?

Personne n’y prêtait attention, le laissant dériver dans ses songes, alors qu’il s’était installé sous un arbre.

Totalement indifférent au monde qui l’entourait, l’homme revivait ses cauchemars et peurs profondes.

Il se souvenait de sa vie…


	2. 1. Une lettre, enfin !

**Chapitre 1**

 

**Une lettre, enfin**

 

* * *

 

 

« Et qu’as-tu pensé quand c’est arrivé ?

\- Que je venais de trouver ma place ».

 

* * *

 

Il faisait chaud dans la pièce sombre, trop chaud, même. Mon front dégoulinait de sueur, des perles de transpiration étaient même apparues sur mon nez. Je les sentais qui commençaient à dégringoler, alors que je frottais vigoureusement les tables, avec un torchon de couleur grisâtre. J’étais à peine plus haut que les tables, mon bras devant se tendre pour atteindre le bout.

Tout occupé au labeur difficile et répugnant qui m’incombait, je mis plusieurs minutes avant de me rendre compte que des coups de bec étaient donnés dans la vitre, à l’extérieur. A cause de la saleté qui s’y était incrustée, je ne pouvais pas voir le hibou mais, dès que je lui ouvris la fenêtre, il se mit à hululer, gentiment. C’était la première fois qu’un tel animal se présentait chez nous. D’habitude, nous avions droit aux chiens errants, aux chats affamés ou aux rats loqueteux.

Inquiet, je regardai dans toutes les directions, espérant que mon père ne verrait pas le volatile au pelage fauve me tendre une patte impérieuse. Mais il n’y avait personne. Je pouvais m’emparer de ce que l’étrange oiseau apportait. C’était une lettre.

Sur l’enveloppe, un nom et une adresse étaient inscrits, avec une écriture élégante, soignée. Une écriture que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

 

_Mr Severus Rogue_

_Pub du « Lointain »_

_Impasse du Tisseur_

_Londres_

 

Retournant l’enveloppe avec curiosité, je vis le seau de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, alors que je comprenais de quoi il s’agissait. Maman m’avait assuré que je la recevrais, moi aussi.

Ma lettre d’admission !

J’allais enfin pouvoir aller à l’école ! Et pas n’importe laquelle : la plus prestigieuse de toutes : Poudlard ! C’était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Je pourrais enfin quitter cet endroit morne et gris.

Fébrilement, j’ouvris l’enveloppe, découvrant un parchemin de qualité supérieure, où quelques lignes étaient inscrites.

 

COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

 

Cher Mr Rogue,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre. Vous prendrez le train à la gare de King’s Cross, quai 9 ¾, à 11 heures précises.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Rogue, en l’expression de nos sentiments distingués.

 

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice-adjointe

 

J’allais prendre l’autre parchemin, pour voir quels étaient les objets dont j’aurais besoin pour l’année scolaire, quand une voix se mit à vociférer, de l’autre coin de la salle.

\- Severus ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais, espèce de fainéant ?! Je t’avais dit de nettoyer les tables ! Et qu’est-ce que tu as en main ? Donne-moi ça.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, je n’eus d’autre choix que celui de donner ma lettre à mon père, un homme brusque, au caractère ténébreux. Il m’arracha le parchemin des mains, l’approchant de son long nez crochu, pour pouvoir le lire plus facilement.

\- Toi aussi, alors ? C’est Poudlard, hein ? Et tu veux que je te félicite, en plus ?

Je déglutis difficilement, alors que je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation. Je ne voulais en rien forcer mon père. Il disait ce qu’il voulait, quand il le voulait. Ce n’était que dans ces moments-là qu’il était plus ou moins « aimable ».

\- Termine ton travail, commanda-t-il, la voix dure.

\- Et ma lettre ? osais-je demander.

\- Je t’ai permis de me poser une question ? Non ! Alors, au boulot !

Je n’ajoutai plus rien, le cœur lourd.

Qu’allait-il faire de ma lettre d’admission ? La montrer à maman ? La brûler ? Il pourrait m’empêcher d’aller à l’école. Il en avait le droit, il était mon père. Il faisait de moi ce que bon lui semblait. Ce n’était pas la peine de protester quand il avait décidé quelque chose. J’étais bien placé pour le savoir.

Continuant mon travail en silence, j’essayai de ne pas trop penser à ce que je venais de recevoir. Mieux valait ne pas me réjouir trop vite. Après tout, je n’irais peut-être pas. Même si on venait de me déclarer comme sorcier. Mon père pouvait m’obliger à rester avec lui, jusqu’à ma majorité, pour l’aider à la taverne.

Ce soir, il devait y avoir une sorte de banquet, d’après ce que j’avais entendu, mais je n’en savais pas plus. Mon père n’en avait pas parlé devant moi et ce que je savais, c’était parce que j’avais écouté aux portes, ce qui était formellement interdit ! Si jamais je m’étais fait prendre, j’aurais sans doute passé un mauvais quart d’heure.

\- Severus ? appela une voix nettement plus douce que celle de papa.

\- Oui ?

Je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que je croisais les yeux noirs de ma mère. Ils me regardaient avec tellement plus de bonté.

\- Papa m’a dit pour Poudlard.

\- Tu… tu es contente ? questionnais-je, un peu inquiet.

\- Bien sûr, mon chéri.

Spontanément, mes pas me guidèrent vers celle qui représentait mon rayon de soleil, celle qui me permettait de survivre dans la noirceur ambiante.

\- C’est bien, mon enfant. Je suis certaine que tu seras un grand sorcier, me félicita maman avec une légère caresse sur ma joue pâle. La semaine prochaine, nous irons chercher tes affaires. Au Chemin de Traverse.

J’ouvris de grands yeux étonnés, remplis de convoitises. Ce serait la première fois que j’aurais droit à sortir de la maison, pour aller faire des courses, m’amuser, peut-être. Maman m’emmènerait avec elle pour que je puisse acheter mes fournitures scolaires, je verrais des tas de belles choses, je croiserais des gens… Papa n’avait jamais voulu que j’aille à l’extérieur. Il avait bien trop peur que je ne fasse des choses « anormales ». Et du Chemin de Traverse, je n’en connaissais que peu de choses à son sujet. C’était là que des gens comme nous faisaient leurs courses. Maman n’en parlait que rarement, uniquement ces jours où elle avait les yeux vides et un sourire absent. Ces jours où elle m’appelait « mon prince »

\- Mais maintenant, tu dois continuer à nettoyer. Des gens importants vont venir ce soir.

C’est avec un sourire aimant qu’elle me dit cela, toujours aussi beau et doux.

Un regain de courage me vint, alors que je m’attelais à la tâche avec plus d’ardeur, espérant terminer mon travail le plus vite possible, pour parler avec elle de Poudlard. Elle me dirait ce qu’il y avait de beau là-bas, ce qu’elle avait fait, dans quelle maison elle avait été, les professeurs qu’elle avait eus, les amis qu’elle avait rencontrés, les leçons qu’elle avait apprises.

Oui, elle me conterait tout cela, comme on raconte une histoire, de sa belle voix si douce, si douce.

Avec une ardeur que je n’avais jamais eue, je me remis au travail, le regard rêveur, pensant aux milles merveilles qui m’attendaient à Poudlard.

* * *

 

Lorsque le soir arriva, la taverne ne paraissait pas plus propre que d’habitude, malgré le labeur que mon père m’avait imposé. C’est comme si des centaines d’années de crasses s’étaient incrustées dans chaque recoin.

\- Tu serviras les clients habituels, me grogna mon père, alors que nous étions en train de souper.

Je n’étais pas très grand et mes pieds se balançaient mollement dans le vide, en dessous de ma chaise.

Le repas était, comme chaque soir, immangeable. Maman avait la fâcheuse tendance à tout laisser brûler, ce qui avait le don de rendre mon père fou furieux. Mais aujourd’hui, il semblait presque de bonne humeur… autant qu’un Rogue pouvait l’être. Il avait un mince sourire sur le bord des lèvres, ce qui en soi était déjà une grande réussite. Pour lui, un rictus équivalait presque à un éclat de rire. Il y avait longtemps que je m’étais fait au caractère sombre de mon père, à sa mauvaise humeur, à sa cruauté, à sa bassesse.

\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à faire tomber quelque chose, me prévint-il soudain, m’arrachant de mes pensées.

\- Non, père.

C’était la première fois qu’il me permettrait de me mêler à ses clients et je n’avais nullement l’intention de le décevoir.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon assiette, qui ne voulait décidément pas se vider de ce steak aussi dur qu’une semelle de chaussure. Il faudrait peut-être que je mange, pour ne pas peiner maman.

\- J’ai fait un dessert, intervint-elle à ce moment-là, d’une fausse voix enjouée.

\- Bonne idée, ma femme, lui dit papa, à mon grand étonnement. Qu’est-ce donc ?

\- Du flan.

Je retins une grimace dégoûtée. J’avais horreur du flan !

\- Mange, fils ! m’ordonna mon père, en me lançant une potée de dessert flasque.

S’il y avait bien une personne en laquelle je ne désobéirais jamais, c’était bien papa. Aussi, je me forçai à avaler tout le ravier, avec une mine plus ou moins réjouie.

\- Va dans la salle, maintenant.

Je me levai précipitamment, pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir de me punir pour mon manque de rapidité et je me rendis dans la pièce qui servait de pub.

Retournant l’écriteau qui indiquait « ouvert-fermé », je m’installai derrière le bar, en attendant les premiers clients.

Les habitués, je les connaissais. Depuis toujours, j’accompagnais mes parents à leur lieu de travail. Lorsque j’eus l’âge d’espionner, je me cachais derrière le comptoir, pour écouter ce qui se disait. Je me pliais en deux, dans une minuscule commode, entre les bouteilles de vieil alcool et les chips périmés. Je n’ignorais donc rien du métier peu ragoûtant de tenancier, même si père ne m’avait jamais rien appris. Les clients avaient tous le même profil : des personnes aussi sales que la taverne, avec des mines conspiratrices, des regards torves. Des alcooliques pour la plupart. Certains me faisaient même peur. Ils avaient un langage grossier, des manières doucereuses qui ne me plaisaient pas. Parfois, il leur arrivait même de se montrer entreprenant avec maman. Dans ces moments-là, j’aurais pu sentir les effluves d’alcool qu’ils dégageaient.

\- Hé, gamin ! m’apostropha justement une voix grasse. Apporte-moi un whisky.

L’homme venait d’entrer dans le pub, si discrètement que je ne l’avais même pas remarqué. Il était habillé avec des vêtements de couleur grise, passablement usés par le temps. Celui-là, je le connaissais. Il lui fallait toujours au moins une bouteille et demi avant de parler et de s’épancher sur sa triste vie, misérable à en pleurer, selon sa propre expression.

\- Ca fait deux shillings, dis-je, une fois le verre amené en face de lui.

\- Deux ? Les prix ont augmenté, c’est ça ? rugit-il, tout en farfouillant dans une de ses nombreuses poches. Et t’es qui, toi, d’abord ?

\- Non, monsieur. Ce sont les mêmes tarifs qu’hier. Et je suis le fils du patron.

\- C’est ça, marmonna-t-il en me tendant des piécettes, que je pris grand soin de compter. Tu me fais pas confiance ?

\- C’est… c’est mon père qui m’a dit de bien compter, répliquai-je, en signe d’excuse.

\- Va jouer plus loin, maintenant. J’ai pas envie de voir ta sale face de rat devant moi.

Je reculai de dix bons pas, ne voulant pas que l’homme aille se plaindre au près de mon père. Autant rester dans les bonnes grâces des clients, même si ceux-ci n’étaient que des poivrots. Comme papa.

\- Petit, m’appela alors une autre personne.

Celle-là, je ne l’avais jamais vue.

C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’année, au regard bleu glacé. Sa tête était recouverte par une capuche sombre, comme s’il ne voulait pas vraiment être reconnu. Ses vêtements paraissaient luxueux, de première main.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Apporte-moi un verre de dragon bulle.

\- Pardon ?

Je ne connaissais pas cette boisson. Père ne l’avait jamais mentionnée et j’étais certain qu’aucun client ne l’avait réclamée, avant ce soir.

\- C’est vrai, soupira l’homme en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure de dégoût. J’avais oublié que j’étais dans un bar pour moldus. Donne-moi de ton meilleur alcool, alors.

Papa disait toujours que rien n’égalait le scotch, accompagné de trois glaçons. Je me précipitai au comptoir, pour satisfaire ce nouveau client qui paraissait bien riche.

\- Voilà, dis-je, en revenant aussi vite que me le permettait le verre rempli de l’alcool fort.

\- Bon garçon, tiens pour toi.

Interloqué, je tendis la main, ne parvenant pas à en croire mes yeux. L’homme venait de me donner une pièce d’or, en plus de l’argent pour la boisson.

\- Je… monsieur… vous…, balbutiai-je.

\- Garde-le. C’est un galion. Tu le mérites pour le travail que tu fais.

C’est comme si une chaleur se répandait dans mon cœur. Quelqu’un remarquait enfin que je faisais un travail de forçat et m’en récompensait. C’était la première fois que je recevais quelque chose pour le travail accompli. Et en argent sorcier en plus !

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Va maintenant.

J’obéis, tout en me demandant ce qu’il avait voulu dire par là.

\- Gamin ! appela une nouvelle fois un client.

Avec un soupir, je me rendis vers celui qui venait de m’interpeller, tout en priant les esprits miséricordieux (s’ils existaient) pour que la journée se finisse le plus vite possible.

En règle générale, mon père fermait le pub aux alentours de deux heures du matin, quand les derniers clients n’étaient que des soudards qu’il fallait chasser à coups de pieds.

\- On m’a dit que tu allais à Poudlard, cette année ? demanda le client fortuné, alors que je lui apportais un deuxième scotch.

\- Oui, monsieur. J’ai reçu ma lettre ce matin.

\- C’est bien. Où étais-tu à l’école, avant ?

Avec consternation, je sentis mes joues s’enflammer de honte.

\- Je restais à la taverne, monsieur. Je n’ai jamais été à l’école.

Les yeux bleus me détaillèrent avec intérêt, comme si j’étais un spécimen rare qu’il fallait absolument disséquer pour le connaître.

\- Tu sais lire et calculer, j’espère ?

\- Oh oui ! Maman m’a appris. Je sais même écrire !

\- Il vaut mieux, ironisa-t-il. Tu as quel âge ? Onze, douze ans ?

\- Je vais avoir onze ans en janvier, monsieur.

\- Assieds-toi, un instant, petit, m’intima l’homme.

Horrifié, je ne pus m’empêcher de secouer la tête avec inquiétude. Non ! Je n’en avais pas le droit. Si mon père arrivait et qu’il me voyait discuter, au lieu de travailler…

\- N’aie crainte. C’est ta mère qui m’a demandé de venir, pour discuter avec toi.

\- Avec moi ? m’étonnai-je. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ne pose pas tant de question, Severus.

C’était la première fois qu’il m’appelait par mon prénom, signe qu’il me connaissait peut-être vraiment.

\- Je vais t’apprendre quelque chose. Mais cela doit rester un secret. Connais-tu les Arts Sombres ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux, je me contentai d’acquiescer.

Bien sûr que je les connaissais. Les seuls ouvrages sorciers qui se trouvaient à la maison concernaient les Arts Sombres. Etant curieux de tout, intéressé d’apprendre sans cesse de nouvelles choses, j’avais lu tous les grimoires que contenait le double fond de la valise de maman.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer par ce que tu connais.

Du coin de l’œil, je vis ma mère apparaître dans la salle, son visage chiffonné encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Elle venait prendre la relève du service, comme si elle savait que je serais occupé à autre chose.

Avec avidité, j’écoutai l’homme, un inconnu dont je ne connaissais même le prénom, me parler de ce qu’il savait sur la Magie Noire.


End file.
